


Magic, Mischief

by Oooooooh_Witchy (one_big_dreamer)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_big_dreamer/pseuds/Oooooooh_Witchy
Summary: The Reader comes back to New York after a long time, meeting up with her old friend Peter and making a new, mischievous friend





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Peter!” (Y/N) called from across the street and she ran towards him.

“Hey (Y/N),” Peter greeted her. “Long time no seen, what have you been up to?”

(Y/N) grinned. “You know that I moved to England when I was ten?”

Peter nodded. “I was really sad about that, you were the only one that didn’t bully me because I was such a nerd.”

“Well three days before my eleventh birthday, I got a letter for a special school and went. And I am finally graduated.”

“So, you came back?” Peter asked confused.

“Yeah, I missed America. And what have you been up to?”

Suddenly, Peter got slightly nervous. He didn’t know if he should tell her about his uncle and his Spidey senses. He hadn’t seen her in years and had only exchanged a few letters.

“Well, I-” He absolutely didn’t know what to say.

“Peter, you know that you can trust me with a secret, my lips will be sealed.”

“Maybe it is better if I show you, remember ‘The Avengers’?”

“Of course I do!”

“Wanna meet them?”

“With pleasure! Where do we go?”

“Wow. Stark Tower is one of the most beautiful skyscrapers in all of New York City. Do the Avengers really live here?” (Y/N) said breathless

Peter nodded. “Yep. And I heard from Mr. Stark that one of them has brought along his brother. The God of Mischief.”

“Loki? THE god of Mischief? I hope we can get along.”

“Well,” Peter said. “Go inside and find out yourself.”

They entered the building and were greeted by Friday.

(Y/N) looked her eyes out her head while they walked through the building.

“It’s been too long since I’ve been in the normal world,” she muttered softly to herself.

“What?” Peter asked.

“Nothing. I am just amazed by the high technology of the tower, nothing else.”

“Okay. We reached the last staircase. Ready to meet worlds’ mightiest heroes?” Peter dramatically said and (Y/N) nodded enthusiastically.

They ran up the stairs almost at light speed and stopped slightly panting at the door.

“Merlin’s beard,” (Y/N) said under her breath. “Can’t remember a time I ran up the stairs that fast since I was late for DADA.”

“Dada?” Peter asked confused.

“D-A-D-A, a class I followed. Lets go in.”

She opened the door and they came into an empty common room.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter called out.

“The man of iron is not here today,” a voice behind them boomed.

Peter almost jumped a hole in the air, while (Y/N) calmly turned.

“Hello H-” she said but broke her own sentence quickly off when she realized what she was gonna say.

The owner of the voice appeared to be Thor, the god of thunder.

“Hi Mr. Thor, why isn’t Mr. Stark home?” Peter asked, still a bit baffled by his sudden appearance.

“He said something about his girlfriend and a trip. But who is this friend you brought with you Spiderling?”

(Y/N) raised her eyebrows at Peter. “Spiderling? What are you not telling me Peter?”

“N-nothing,” he stuttered, his cheeks red as tomatoes.

“Lair. You’re very bad at lying, you know that?”

Peters cheeks became even more red. “I-I am not lying!”

“Peter, you are tripping over your own words and you are more red than a tomato. You are clearly lying.”

“Okay,“ he admitted. “I am a superhero, Spiderman.”

(Y/N) turned to Thor again and said: “I am (Y/N), pleasure to meet you.”

“Thor,” he shook her hand, not certain if he did it right, but got a nod from Peter.

“Where are the others?” Peter asked.

“The widow and the hawk are on the roof, the falcon is not here, neither are Rogers and Barnes, the Hulk is in his lab, and I have no idea where my brother is, but I bet the library.”

(Y/N) nodded friendly and looked at Peter. “Shall we go to the roof first?”

(Y/N) nodded. “Good idea.”

The roof was windy and as said, Natasha and Clint were there.

“Hey мама паук, mr. Barton.” Peter greeted them and both greeted them with a smile.

“Hey детский паук,” Natasha greeted Peter. “Who did you bring with you?”

“A friend, haven’t seen her in a long time, but saw her today again. We have caught up already.”

Natasha walked towards her and the two shook their hands.

“How are you doin’?” Clint asked her casually.

“Good, graduated last month and doing up some experience.”

“Graduated?” Clint asked suspicious.

(Y/N) nodded. “Got there on my eleventh and made it. So yes I am graduated.”

Later that day…

“(Y/N) stop it!” Peter screamed when he suddenly floated in the air.

“I am doing nothing!” the girl laughed, looking how he helplessly floated through Tony’s lab.

“Get me down!”

“Okay, okay. But it was funny.” (Y/N) said, her eyes tearing of laughter. “You looked sooooo helpless, I couldn’t help it.”

When Peter finally stood with his feet on the ground again he was still shocked.

“I am going to murder you,” he mumbled softly under his breath.

“No you’re not,” (Y/N) simply answered.

“What is going on here?” Tony suddenly asked and Peter jumped for the second time that day almost a hole in the air.

“Mr Stark,” he said surprised. “You’re back.”

“Clearly. Who’s that girl?”

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N),” (Y/N) said with a bright smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

“Friday warned me about someone floating through my lab. Touched any of the machines?”

Both of the kids shook their heads, (Y/N) with a bit of a grin on her face.

“Then how-” suddenly Tony flew three inches above the floor and (Y/N) lost it again.

“(Y/N), take him down!” Peter screamed worried at his friend.

“Hahaha, okay I’ll take him down!” she said, still laughing.

When Tony stood on both feet again he was not really amused.

He send them both out, (Y/N) still trying to stifle her laugh.

»«

“Was that really necessary?” Peter said a bit angry.

“Depends on what you call necessary,” she shrugged, a small smile creeping up her lips again.

They walked out of the tower to a coffeeshop and the two bought something to drink.

As the weeks went by, (Y/N) spent more time with the Avengers and got to know them. She still pulled pranks on everyone, except for Loki.

She had never pranked him because she didn’t quite know how he would react.

He was closed and that made it hard for her to determine his reaction.

Yet she felt today enough courage to give it a shot.

She had set up a little one, just to check his reaction.  
In her pocket she had a ball of dark grit (if I call it wrong, sorry!), ready to be thrown, the only thing left was that she need the god of Mischief to be alone.

That moment came soon when Tony and Peter left the kitchen, leaving her on her own.

Not long after, her target walked in.

“Hello (Y/N) why do you have such a mischievous smirk on that face of yours?”

Her smirk grew even bigger. “Because I feel lucky today.” Her hand traveled mindlessly to her pocket, checking if the ‘bomb’ was still there.

He raised an eyebrow at her and looked at the hand by the rather suspiciously full pocket.

“What you got there in your pocket, little one?”

“Something,” she dodged the question.

“Up to mischief again? I believe I’ve got a concurrent.”

(Y/N) laughed loudly and shook her head. “I am quite mild compared to the twins.”

“The twins?” Loki asked curiously.

“Nevermind.” She started to make some coffee for herself and when she had the sugar in her hands, she opened the pot and tasted it before she put two spoons of it in the strong black liquid.

She mixed the sugar into her coffee and walked past Loki, the dark grit slipping quickly out of her pocket, covering the total kitchen in the black dust.

She left the place with a quick pace, hoping the god of Mischief would find her that fast. She didn’t know how dead wrong she was about that.  
With her coffee still hot, she took a risk and drank it all at once, almost burning her throat.

She dropped the mug off in the common room and tried to get out of the tower as quick as possible. But was half way stopped by Loki who had an ‘Well-played-but-you-are-gonna-pay-for-this-look’ on his face.

(Y/N) quickly tried to duck away, but was stopped by his arm.

“And where did you think you were going so fast?” he asked with a playful threatening tone in his voice.

“Somewhere else? The park maybe?” She managed to slip away and ran as fast as she could.  
The Quidditchtraining had really helped for her condition and for a few moments she was too far ahead of Loki for him to catch her, but that wasn’t for long. A few seconds later he was right behind her.

Then she remembered that she could use her magic. She casted a simple levitation spell on him and ran laughing further.

This hunt wasn’t over yet…


	2. Chapter 2

(Y/N)’s laughter filled the halls of the tower as she left Loki struggling with the spell she had cast on him. She quickly got around three corners, almost bumping into Steve the second time.

She quickly apologised and ran further, looking for a place to hide.  
The airvent.

Somehow she managed to get in, with the help of a little magic, and looked down on the hall. Breathing as quiet as possible.

Loki had finally managed to free himself and quickly ran into the direction in which she had disappeared.

“Where are you little one?” He called when he was close to the place where (Y/N) was hiding, causing her heart to go nuts in her chest. She closed her eyes, hoping he would not hear the pounding of her heart.

“I believe you still have something to clear up before Stark gets back today.”

She didn’t move, but her heartrate went skyhigh and it began to get hot in the vent.

She believed that he knew fully well that she was up here, but that he was teasing her, waiting for her to run right into the trap.

As for the dark grit, unbeknownst to Loki, that had already vanished, only leaving a small black rock on the floor.

Loki walked further and she slowly breathed out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding.

Tricking the god of Mischief was a lot trickier than she had eventually thought.

After a few minutes, she decided that it was safe to come out of the vent and climbed out. Leaving it as she hadn’t been in it.

“Smart idea, hiding in the vent. I will keep that one in mind the next time you decide to trick me.” Loki’s voice sounded in her ear.

Shocked, (Y/N) tried to run, but this time it was Loki’s turn to put her under a spell.

“Caught you.”

She scoffed and tried to free herself, which seemed impossible.

“You really need to consider your actions before you decide to trick the god of Mischief,” he whispered in her ear, causing to run a chill down (Y/N)’s spine.

He picked her up, the little witch still not being able to move.

“Where are we going?” she asked a bit nervous now.

“I believe Stark has a swimming pool on the 20th floor,” was the only thing he said.

With the spell still controlling her, she wasn’t able to try to free herself and the more she tried, the stronger the spell became.

And Loki was right. Tony had indeed a swimming pool on that floor.

They entered it and the smell of chloral hit them both.

“I hope you can swim little one,” Loki said as he lifted her of his shoulder and with that the spell.

The next moment a loud splash could be heard and (Y/N) quickly resurfaced.

She swam to the side and got out.

“That was my payback, wasn’t it?” She said, trying to dry her clothes a little.

Loki smirked. “Indeed it was.”

“Well, then this won’t be the last time I tried to trick you,” she said challenging.


End file.
